I'll Be Back
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Percy Weasley has been missing for months, suspected dead. When he turns up in his old room late one night, he finds an unexpected surprise. Gift for Jack of the North. PercyHermione.


_**Authors Note:**__ Happy Birthday Jack! I thought I would let Bounty Hunter!Percy out to play for the occasion. For those of you who have never encountered BH!P, beware, he is completely OOC, but so very much fun to write!

* * *

_

**I'll Be Back

* * *

**

Hermione sighed and shifted restlessly on the covers of the old bed. Her naked body writhed from side to side, letting the oppressive heat of the summer night wash over her. Her hand between her legs only added to the feverish feeling that had overcome her not an hour ago.

She knew she should feel ashamed and maybe a little guilty, relieving herself of the near constant ache that seemed to only get worse the more time she remained single. She was careful to ward her room at the Burrow, in case one of its many occupants decided to barge in for a late night visit.

She gasped and arched her back against the bed spread that was the same as it had been when she had moved in. Percy's old bed spread, that Mrs Weasley refused to remove just in case. Hermione couldn't fault the older woman for believing her son would return home - even when everyone else believed him to be dead.

Percy's smiling face, his red hair and flashing blue eyes came to mind and she gasped again, moving her fingers faster. Nobody had known, not even Harry, about the secret feelings she had harboured for the older Weasley man. Even when Percy had moved in with Penelope, she had still felt that twinge of feeling every time he entered the room. It had been hard for her to cope with the death of his girlfriend and his sudden disappearance, because she had been unable to show how she had truly been feeling.

"Oh gods," she breathed, as her muscles began to contract around her pumping fingers and she felt the wet explosive heat turn her limbs rigid. She bit her lip until it almost bled and came hard from her own ministrations.

Gasping and rolling her head back and forth, she came down from her high, only to become aware that she wasn't as alone as she had thought.

Reaching under the pillow at her head, she discretely pulled it under her mop of hair, continuing to move her legs restlessly to make the intruder think she was still lost to her solo passions. If it was Fred and George she was going to hex a lot more than their ears off.

Bringing her other hand from between her thighs, she slowly closed them, and braced her feet on the mattress, ready to pounce if necessary. Choosing the element of surprise, she bolted upright, bringing her wand from behind her head and sweeping the room with deadly precision.

"Don't shoot," came the lazy, almost amused drawl from the window sill.

Hermione directed her wand there, never letting her hand waver even as her mind shut down and her mouth gaped open.

"Impossible," she breathed, bringing her knees to her chest, effectively hiding her nakedness.

"Not really, I just climbed through the window," Percy replied, his own wand cradled loosely by his side, his face hidden in shadows.

"No," she shook her head, "You're dead."

Percy looked down at himself, taking in the long leather cloak, the practical hiking boots and rather utilitarian clothing between, "Am I really?" he teased, taking a step out of the shadows and in to the faint light of the reading lamp on the bed side table.

Hermione's mouth gaped open and closed like a goldfish as she took in his rather more rugged appearance. Percy smirked and took the last step toward the bed, reaching out and lowering her wand for her.

"Sorry to interrupt," he quipped, seeing she had lost all conversation skills, "but last I checked this was my room."

Hermione smelt the musky fragrance of floo powder and a scent all his own, she took a sharp breath and attempted valiantly to regain her senses. "It is, well it was... I mean," she stuttered, "Where have you been?" she finally asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere, Granger," he replied, staring down at her with an intensity that was almost piercing. If she hadn't already been naked, she would have certainly felt it with that look.

She didn't reply, couldn't reply. Percy Weasley, the man who had been missing for eighteen months, the man she still fantasized about while she slept in his childhood bed, was standing over her.

"Fuck," he breathed, when she was silent for a few minutes, "It's been so long."

"What has?" she asked in a shaky voice, afraid if she moved he would disappear as easily as he had arrived.

"Seeing a beautiful, _naked_ woman. You don't realize how much you miss some things until they are gone," he said with blatant honesty.

Hermione felt the blush creep from her breasts and up her neck to colour her cheeks.

"I-I..." she stuttered once again, wanting to say a thousand things, ask a million questions, but unable to get her brain to work, "I think about you," she blurted.

That small, lazy smirk crept up his face once again, understanding the double meaning once again. He had heard her whisper his name in the throes of passion, "And I dream about this," he replied silkily, leaning forward a little more.

Hermione stopped breathing when his lips brushed against hers. This wasn't happening, this wasn't real and she was dreaming. Yes, that was it, she was dreaming.

"You're not dreaming," he whispered, and she realized she must have spoken aloud.

Percy pushed forward again and deepened the kiss, his wet lips claiming her slightly swollen ones with long forgotten passion. Hermione knew she should put a stop to this, that she was reaction from pure shock and he was taking advantage of her naked state - but she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

Percy groaned and slanted his mouth against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her unique flavour. Hermione gave a whimper of approval and let him lean her back on to the covers, her legs unfolding to wrap around his fully clothed ones.

"Divesto," he hissed, stripping himself of the heavy fabric, letting his naked body press against hers.

Hermione felt his arousal press against her thigh and gave a jolt of awareness, "If you want to stop, say so now. I won't blame you," he whispered against the shell of her ear, taking the soft flesh between his teeth and biting down gently.

Hermione's conscience said she should, said that things were progressing far too quickly and obviously neither of them were in their right minds. But his lips, his calloused palms, his too long hair and those eyes that burned with such fire made her hold her tongue. She wanted this; more than anything she needed this.

She moaned and bought his mouth back to hers, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, feeling his wandering fingers on her breasts as she let go and gave in to the sensations. Percy seemed to take her agreement as encouragement and moved his mouth to her breasts, his hand reaching between her parted thighs to feel the damp heat that still pulsed from her previous orgasm.

"So hot, so wet," he breathed around her nipple, plunging one finger inside her while his thumb made lazy circles around her clit.

Hermione bucked and mewled, the sensations from earlier intensified, his words fuelling her passion until she was a babbling, incoherent mess. Percy's hips bucked against hers, his growing arousal demanding attention that she all too gladly gave.

Using their hands and mouths, they bought each other to the edge of oblivion, until Percy cursed loudly and pulled her hands above her head, staring down at her with shining eyes.

"Tell me you want this," he growled, kissing her deeply before pulling back for his answer.

"I need this," she breathed, raising her neck to repeat the kiss, holding on to him for dear life when he plunged in to her willing body.

She buckled under his powerful thrusts, crying out as he bent over her and took her with blinding force and speed. His fingers entwined with hers, her wrists digging in to the pillow above her head as her body jerked rocked against the soft mattress. She was grateful for the added silencing charms she had thought to cast on the room that night.

"_Yesss_," he hissed over her, his eyes closed as his neck strained.

She watched as his body claimed hers, his mouth going slack as he was overcome by his blinding orgasm. Hermione felt his body jerked, once, twice inside her, and the feel of his hot release had hers clenching and falling over in to the abyss once again.

Gasping for breath, Percy rolled to his back, pulling her to nestle in to his side. Hermione couldn't stop her hands roving all over him, unable to believe that he was here, with her. If it was a dream she never wanted to wake up. Percy sighed and turned to kiss her once more before they both succumbed to sleep.

In the morning, Hermione woke to a light breeze coming from her open window. She sat up and saw that Percy was gone, and felt like crying.

A note was on the pillow beside her, written on the writing paper her mother had given her last Christmas. It was three words that kept her from falling in to despair that bright summer's morning:

I'll be back.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
